The Fairy Tactician
by geneee
Summary: Mavis Vermillion, famed for her brilliant battle strategies and tactics, died at the peak of the civil war in Fiore...or did she? The Fairy Tactician wakes up in a field one day with no memories to a charming young prince and a happy-go-lucky princess. She throws herself into another war, determined to start a new life. But will the past really let her go? (Chrom/Mavis)
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been in my head since I found out Mavis' nickname is the Fairy Tactician :)**

**Mavis will be older than her current appearance in Fairy Tail right now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything was wrong.

"Team 1 and Team 7, move to your assigned coordinates!"

Everything was completely and utterly wrong.

"Warrod, shield the wounded! Precht, take Team 3 and break through the offense!"

Everything about this damn war was wrong.

"Master Mavis! Watch out!"

Mavis Vermillion, first master and co-founder of the mage guild Fairy Tail, narrowly avoided an attack from an enemy soldier. She ducked down and swept her enemy's legs out from under him.

"Teams 2 through 5, break the enemy's ranks!" Mavis shouted, kicking the downed soldier's sword away from him. "Do not falter!"

"Mavis! Get away from him!"

Mavis jumped back as a tree sprouted underneath the soldier and grew a few meters in height. The trunk arched back before releasing like a sling shot, catapulting the poor man across the battlefield back to the opposing side. Mavis stared at the fighting below. Her beloved guild and her beloved town were slaughtering each other. Metal screeched against metal, and battle cries echoed across the sky. Her heart broke as she recognized her fallen mages. They fought hard against the Fiore's military. Mavis gritted her teeth and blinked back her tears. Ever since dark guilds appeared, the royal family had been disbanding mage guilds left and right. Anyone with magic abilities was imprisoned by the crown and left to rot. She would not let that happen to her precious guild.

"Fire!" the enemy commander shouted.

A volley of arrows rained down on Fairy Tail. Molding magic shields appeared in the sky, stopping most of the arrows. However, A few arrows managed to fly through. One pierced through Mavis' shoulder, causing the young woman to fall to one knee.

"Master!" Fairy Tail mages cried in horror.

A metallic tang entered her nose, and crackling filled the air. Mavis' eyes widened, and she grasped the arrow to pull it out but was too late. Lighting shot down from the sky, and Mavis was struck on her shoulder, for the metal arrow attracted the electricity. She screamed in agony, tears streaming down her cheeks as burns appeared on her body.

"MAVIS!"

Warrod slammed his palms into the ground, and the earth trembled with his fury. Dozens of trees emerged out of the ground, rising higher and higher until the lightning no longer targeted those on the battlefield, but nature's lightning rods instead. Mavis collapsed in a heap, unmoving.

"Mavis! Stand up!" Warrod shouted. "Don't you dare die on us now!"

"N-No way..."

"The master has been...!"

"NOOOOO!"

The pain was excruciating. She couldn't even breathe without a thousand needles stabbing her body. Stand up, she told herself. Stand up! Her body shook with the effort, but she could not move. She could hear her comrades, her guild, crying. The commander laughed triumphantly, relishing in her helplessness.

"MAVIS! STAND UP!" Warrod roared, the earth quaking from his rage.

"They're monsters!" The enemy cried out in fear.

"Magic is evil!"

"They are not humans! We are the righteous ones!" The enemy commander shouted. "Kill all the mages! Do not spare a single one!"

What?

What did he just say?

"Don't. You. Dare."

With every word, Mavis felt her strength return. She grasped the arrow and yanked it out of her shoulder, blood splattering on her cloak. She broke the arrow in one hand. She lifted her head slowly, her every movement oozing with murderous intent. Even Fairy Tail mages paled and shook with fear when she looked down at the commander. Her magic flared sharply, causing her hair and clothing to thrash around her in the wind. But it was her eyes that were the most frightening.

They were filled to the brim with white hot rage.

"You will not touch them!" She screamed, her magic pressure increasing. "Fairy Tail is the number one guild of Fiore! We will not be defeated here!"

Mavis brought her hands together, and the magic around her began to swirl into a condensed ball.

"Magic is not at fault! You cannot condemn us for using it!" Mavis continued. "We have comrades! We have families!"

"Stop her!" The commander roared, charging toward her. "Do not let that witch release her spell!"

Battle cries filled the air as the army surged forward, but Fairy Tail pushed them back with cries of their own. The few soldiers that managed to break through could not get past the sheer force of Mavis' magic.

"Know that you brought this upon yourselves!" Mavis finished, clasping her hands together.

"FAIRY LAW!"

The battlefield was covered in bright light, and agonized screams erupted from the ground. The light disappeared as quick as it came, leaving a sea of unconscious men and women behind. Only the Fairy Tail mages remained unharmed. Mavis gasped for breath, sweat dripping down her face, her bangs plastered to her forehead. The commander lay at her bare feet, spear outstretched, the spearhead barely touching her throat. The spear fell from his hands, leaving Mavis unharmed.

"I'm sorry," she said, lip quivering. "I didn't want to do this."

"Mavis!" Warrod yelled, running over to her. "We need to get your wounds treated now!"

"No," she shook her head. "Treat the others first."

"But Mavis!" he protested. "You're seriously injured!"

"Them first," Mavis repeated. She looked him right in the eyes. "Our family has been hurt. We...lost some of our brothers and sisters today. Family comes first."

Warrod's eyes widened before he nodded.

"I understand, Master."

"Thank you, Warrod," Mavis smiled. She turned to face the rest of her guild.

"Bring the wounded back to the guild! If they cannot be moved, then Warrod will transport them with his magic," she ordered. She let out a bright smile.

"We have won today, my brothers and sis—!"

At that moment, it was as if time had stopped. Fairy Tail watched in horror as their beloved master was stabbed mid-sentence in her side with a dagger.

The commander wore a triumphant look on his face as he let go of the dagger and fell into unconsciousness, his mission completed. He had taken out the genius tactician and master of Fairy Tail, the Fairy Tactician. Mavis swayed on her feet before slumping to the ground, unmoving.

"MASTER!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"MAVIS!"

Though barely conscious, she could make out that they were calling for her. A small smile adorned her lips. It looked like she might be leaving the guild earlier than she had expected. It was cruel of her to think this, but she was glad that there was someone to cry over her death. She would never be alone again. Mavis felt her consciousness slipping. Her vision blurred, and she couldn't make out the sky anymore.

It's all right, she thought. My family is with me. They are strong. They will be fine.

Her eyes drooped closed, and she resigned herself to death. Before she lost consciousness she felt a familiar pull of magic but dismissed it. After all, she was going to die. So she let herself go to the darkness.

But to everyone else, their dear beloved master bled to death with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twice as long as the last chapter wow.**

**Thanks for reading on to chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

The young prince stood in the field, smiling at the silly antics of his younger sister as she ran around singing. He was a tall man with short blue hair that swayed in the breeze. Beside him, a great knight stood with his hands clasped behind his back, eyes constantly darting around for signs of hostility. The prince sighed.

"You know, Frederick the Wary, we aren't going to be ambushed out here," he chuckled. "We'll be back at the castle before you know it."

"Better to be cautious than careless, milord," Frederick replied.

"I suppose that's true," the prince mused. "It's still nice to get out of the castle every now and then."

"It seems Lady Lissa agrees," Frederick nodded, watching the princess skip about the fields. He sighed when she tripped and fell. She sat up quickly, a worried expression on her face.

"Chrom!" Lissa yelled, alarmed.

"What is it?" Prince Chrom asked, his hand going to his sword, Falchion.

"There's someone here!"

Immediately, Frederick drew his sword and Chrom tightened his grip on Falchion's hilt. The prince's eyes scanned the perimeter but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"I mean here, you dolt!" Lissa shook her head, blond pigtails swaying. "We're not being attacked. I just tripped over someone."

Frederick sheathed his sword and sighed. Chrom released Falchion and walked toward Lissa.

"Lady Lissa, please state your intentions next time. You gave us a scare," Frederick admonished.

Chrom saw a young woman lying on the ground, unconscious. Her wavy blond hair fanned out around her on the ground, and she wore wing accessories in her hair. She wore a dark cloak over a light pink dress, which, upon closer inspection, was stained with blood.

"Lissa...go get a healing staff," Chrom said. "I think this woman is hurt."

He put his ear to her mouth and was relieved to her breathing, though it was weak. He gently pulled away the cloak, exposing the bloodstained dress. Lissa make a horrified noise and Chrom's eyes widened. The woman's body was covered in angry red burns in a feathering pattern. A gash shredded the light pink dress and continued to bleed.

"Lissa, now!" Chrom ordered. She scampered off to get a healing staff while Frederick scanned their surroundings again for signs of enemies. Chrom took a good look at the woman. She couldn't be older than fourteen. The stab wound on her side looked like the work of a dagger. Her body was so skinny and frail. It was hard to imagine how she was still alive.

"I got it," Lissa said, kneeling next to her. The staff glowed green, and the injuries began to disappear. They stopped healing before the wounds closed up. Lissa's expression became troubled. She activated the staff again, and this time the wounds healed completely. The burns disappeared, and the stab wound closed. The only evidence of ever being injured was the amount of blood on the dress. Lissa sighed in relief and stood up.

"Chrom, we have to do something," Lissa said.

"What do you propose we do?" He asked. They didn't know who this young woman was, but they couldn't leave her out in the field either.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed.

The woman stirred, drawing the attention of the two nobles. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing tired green eyes.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom smiled.

"Hey there," Lissa giggled.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand," Chrom said, holding out his hand.

The woman wordlessly placed her hand in Chrom's, and he effortlessly pulled her to her feet. She gave him an inquisitive look. His smile was friendly and his gaze kind.

"You all right?" he asked.

The woman looked down at herself and frowned. Where did all this blood come from? She wasn't hurt, as far as she could tell. But her dress was covered in blood and the fabric was shredded. She must have been hurt at some point.

_Magic_

Yes, they must have healed her with magic. The woman blinked in surprise. How did she know that?

"Yes," she said. "Thank you..."

_Chrom_

"...Chrom."

"Ah, so you know who I am?" Chrom asked. It was nice to hear her voice, he thought. It was smooth and charming.

"No," she replied, surprised. How did she know his name? "Actually...it's strange. Your name just came to me."

"...Hmm, how curious," he mused. "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is... It's..." the woman trailed off uncertainly. "What?"

"You don't know your own name?"

"I-I can't remember," she said, shaking her head. "By the way, can you tell me where I am?"

Hey, I've hear of this!" Lissa exclaimed. "It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of pegasus dung," Frederick said coolly, scrutinizing the young woman. "We're to believe you remember milord's name but not your own?"

"B-But it's the truth!" she protested, pouting a little. This wasn't good. She couldn't remember anything, not even her own name. She very well could have been an enemy, but there was no way of proving it. Either way, she was a suspicious individual who couldn't be ignored.

"...What if it IS true, Frederick? We leave her here alone and confused," Chrom argued. "What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution," Frederick stated. "'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Shepherds? The young woman couldn't ever recall sheep herders needing to wear armor or the accompaniment of knights.

"Right then—we'll take her back to town and sort things out there," Chrom concluded.

"Don't I get a say in this?" the woman asked, hands going to her hips. "Healing my wounds hardly gives you permission to take me away."

"Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town," Chrom assured her. "Now come."

His tone suggested this was not a matter up for discussion. Regardless, the best decision was to go with these strangers, considering she had no idea where she was. It was very obvious to the amnesiac that Chrom was the leader. The way he carried himself and his speaking mannerisms commanded respect. He and Lissa went ahead, Frederick trailing in the very back in order to keep an eye on the group. The newcomer especially. A foreign symbol was on the back of her dark cloak. It was in the shape of what seemed to be a fairy with a tail. The same symbol, he noticed, was also on the back of the hand Chrom took to pull the young woman off the ground. The symbol on her hand was a pink color, though he didn't know if that was significant or not. Her cloak and dress were tattered and torn from an unknown skirmish, it seemed. And she was…oh gods no.

"Young lady, why are you barefoot?" Frederick asked, horrified.

Chrom and Lissa turned, noticing the shoeless situation of their new companion for the first time. The woman shrugged.

"I just like it better this way."

"But it's completely unsanitary!" Frederick scolded her. "Personal preferences aside, if you cut your feet the wound could easily get infected."

She stared at him in confusion. Wasn't she their prisoner?

"I'm not going to cut my feet," she replied with confused expression. "Why does it matter so much? Aren't I your prisoner?"

Chrom let out a chuckle, drawing her attention to the prince.

"You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse," he explained, trying not to laugh. Frederick muttered something about children these days.

"Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick asked in disbelief. "Hah! Someone pay this actress. She plays quite the fool! That furrowed brow is quite convincing..."

"Frederick, please," Chrom sighed. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt."

"I supposed proper introductions are in order..." Chrom paused. "My name is Chrom—but you already knew that. This delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate!" Lissa huffed indignantly. She turned to the woman. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds, huh? You tend sheep?" the woman sent a pointed look toward Chrom. "In full armor?"

"Heh. It's a dangerous job," Chrom smiled knowingly. "Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride," Frederick said, bowing. "Gods forgive one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand," the woman smiled, surprising the group. "I would do the same for my family."

"F-Family?" Frederick spluttered. Did he really look that old? Chrom and Lissa burst out into laughter at the sight of their vigilant guardian at a loss for words. "T-To say such a thing would be an insult to milord and his family!"

"But you don't have to be related to be a family, right?" the woman laughed lightly.

"Well said," Chrom agreed. "The Shepherds are like one big happy family, don't you think?"

"Family, I think, is a little too strong a word, but yes, I agree," Frederick admitted.

"I understand your position completely, Frederick. My name is Mavis Vermillion," she paused. "Oh, I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Mavis? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked. "Ah well, we can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we—"

"Chrom, look!" Lissa cried out. "The town!"

Black columns of smoke rose from the cathedral of the town. Smaller fires spread out from the great building, their flames engulfing everything in its path. Civilians screamed as they tried to outrun the flames. Above the screaming and roaring fires, laughter rang out across town. Chrom was the first to react.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze!" he cursed, eyes narrowing. "Those blasted brigands, no doubt..."

He straightened when he felt it. Behind him, there was a sudden intensity behind him. It was powerful, though not quite on par with himself. He glanced over shoulder and was surprised to see Mavis, whose lips had drawn into a thin line. Her hands curled into fists, and her eyes burned with anger. He would have to keep an eye on her.

"Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" he ordered.

"What about her?" Frederick gestured, noting how Mavis' hand crept toward her hip.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom replied with finality.

"Aptly put, milord," Frederick said with a bow.

"Let's go already!" Lissa cried, fed up with the two men.

As the three ran toward the town, Mavis stayed exactly where she stood. She had no memory of anything before she woke up in that field, but she did know three things: her name, her anger, and her tactics. A familiar energy washed over her, giving Mavis a sense of comfort and safety. Digging her feet into the ground, she felt the energy build up in her feet before exploding forward to catch up with her new companions.

Chrom and the others arrived just as they heard a woman scream. They spotted the leader of the brigands on the bridge, holding a civilian woman hostage.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa cried, clutching her healing staff to her chest.

"Don't worry—after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone every again," Chrom declared, brandishing Falchion in one hand.

At that moment, the ground to Chrom's right exploded. Frederick aimed his lance at the dust cloud that had kicked up. Chrom guided Lissa behind him with one hand while holding Falchion with the other.

"Let me help, please."

Chrom's eyes widened.

"Mavis?" he asked in surprise. "Where...just where did you come from just now?!"

Mavis brushed herself off and faced the the group. While Chrom looked surprised, Lissa wore an expression of awe. Frederick had the most suspicious stare Mavis had ever seen.

"Anyway," Chrom said. "You followed us. Why?"

"I refuse to watch innocent people get hurt," Mavis stated. "I know how to fight. Please let me help."

"Of course—strength in numbers," Chrom replied quickly. "Just stay close!"

"Just what can you do with that small body?" Frederick intervened. "You would be better off as a cleric like our Lady Lissa."

"I may surprise you, Frederick the Wary," Mavis smiled knowingly. "I am stronger than I look."

"No matter. Milord has given his consent so I shall give mine," Frederick sighed. "Remember, Mavis, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's killed or be killed."

"I can't do that," Mavis said, shaking her head. "I won't kill people."

Frederick clicked his tongue and glared at her.

"If we don't get rid of them now, they will come back and attack this town," Frederick growled. "This is the real world, Mavis. Kill or be killed."

"I refuse. I will not kill a person," Mavis repeated firmly. "I believe in second chances."

"Do whatever you want," Frederick snapped. "Just do not get in milord's way."

"Understood."

Chrom was the first to go into battle. He engaged the nearest ruffian, cutting him down swiftly before moving to the next. Frederick followed close behind, plowing through the ruffians from the top of his horse. Mavis stayed in the back with Lissa, who shifted her grip on her healing staff every now and then. Lissa was nervous, for fighting wasn't her strong suit. Mavis, on the other hand, felt a strange mix of familiarity and bitterness. She couldn't dwell on such feelings while she was protecting Lissa, so she shoved them to the back of her mind and focused on the task at hand.

"Watch out!" Lissa cried.

A brigand approached the two women, grinning in excitement. He raised his axe slowly, wanting to savor the moment. Mavis narrowed her eyes and planted her feet firmly into the ground. She felt energy gather around her arms and legs, its warmth calming her heart and mind.

In a flash, it was over. Mavis launched herself off the ground, smashing her elbow into the brigand's diaphragm. He let out a pained moan before falling to the ground with a thud. He didn't stand a chance. Lissa stared wide eyed at Mavis, who was completely unharmed. The mysterious woman suddenly charged at Lissa, who shut her eyes in fear. This woman was an enemy after all!

Or so she thought until a shout came from behind her. Lissa opened her eyes and realized she was unharmed. She turned to see what caused the shout and was shocked to Mavis fighting another brigand. The brigand was a myrmidon, trained well from the looks of the way he handled his sword. Every swing he made was clean and deadly. Yet, Mavis was pushing him back easily. She had a few cuts but none were deep. Lissa's jaw dropped when she realized that Mavis was blocking and parrying the sword with her bare hands. The myrmidon was getting nervous, his moves getting sloppier and uncertain. Lissa couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What are you?" the brigand screamed in horror.

"Just a mage," Mavis replied, smiling. She paused her attack for a moment. "I guess that solves another mystery."

"You…You monster…"

Mavis' smile disappeared, and she glared at the man, who very much wished he'd kept his mouth shut. She closed the distance in an instant and delivered a quick blow to the back of his neck, causing the man to fall unconscious. Mavis smiled bitterly.

"A-Are you okay?" Lissa asked cautiously. A person doesn't usually make that sort of expression after soundly beating an opponent. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I fine," Mavis replied, turning to Lissa with another smile. "Let's find your brother and Frederick."

Lissa nodded and followed closely behind Mavis, wondering exactly what kind of person she'd rescued from the field.

* * *

**Not the greatest ending, I know, but if I don't stop here this chapter will go on forever. Stay tuned for the next update! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm SO SORRY for not updating until now! I wanted to wait until Hiro Mashima revealed what Mavis' magic actually was so that I wouldn't have to give Mavis random magic that ends up having nothing to do with her.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Lissa ran to Mavis as fast as she could, trying her best to ignore the fallen brigands at her feet. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. How could one person defeat so many people without a weapon?

Mavis swayed on her feet, and she took a step back to keep herself from falling over. Lissa reached out to steady her, holding the healing staff against the older woman. Mavis smiled wearily at the cleric. She groaned, dropping to one knee. Lissa stared in shock as wounds began appearing all over Mavis' body. Something metal clanged on the ground. Mavis smiled sheepishly.

"Guess you found out, huh?" she said, getting Lissa's attention.

"What happened?" Lissa cried. "Why are you so hurt all of a sudden?"

"Magic. I was always this hurt," Mavis said, sighing in relief as Lissa's staff healed her cuts and bruises. "My magic is illusion magic."

Lissa stared at the woman in awe. She helped Mavis to her feet, taking note of the baton that magically appeared in Mavis' hand. Mavis caught Lissa's stare and held it up for the other to see. It was a metal baton with intricate engravings along the base of the weapon where it connected with the grip. From the end of the grip, a charm hung from a thin but sturdy chain. It looked like…

"…a fairy with a tail?" Lissa asked.

Mavis smiled warmly at the younger woman. The sounds of fighting had diminished. Mavis turned toward the bridge, where Chrom and Frederick had run off to. Lissa adjusted her grip on her staff and took a deep breath. It was time to finish this once and for all.

"Let's go help my brother," Lissa exclaimed.

Mavis grinned at the spunky cleric, who had run off toward the bridge. Watching her made Mavis feel warm inside. Though they were strangers to each other, Lissa treated her with kindness and worried over her. It was a familiar feeling, one that Mavis couldn't quite identify. She felt her magic gather in her feet, and she shot forward toward the bridge.

"Frederick, move to your left!"

The prince's aide leaped to the left, narrowly dodging a blow from an axe. With a swing of his lance, the brigand fell to the ground. Frederick turned, adjusting his grip on his lance in case other brigands decided to attack. He was surprised to see Mavis and Lissa running toward him. He was relieved to see Lissa unharmed, though he wasn't as pleased to see the mystery woman with her. His eyes widened when he saw a Thunder spell and Fire spell fly past him toward the pair.

"Milady! Watch out—" he shouted, urging his horse toward the mages behind him.

"Lissa, move back to the right," Mavis ordered.

The cleric immediately pushed off her front foot and retreated to the right. The two spells collided in the space she had just vacated. She stared at the spot in shock. How had Mavis known where the attack would hit?

"Sir Frederick, go to Chrom," Mavis said once she reached the great knight. "Fighting in pairs improves strength, speed, and stamina. He will need your help."

"How do you know this?" Frederick asked, shooting her a suspicious look.

"I can see it on the battlefield. I must have studied this somewhere," Mavis mused.

"Are you telling me you can size up an enemy at a glance?"

Chrom appeared next to Frederick, covered in sweat but no serious injuries. He wore a curious expression.

"I heard everything," he said. "Is it true?"

"Yes. I can see their movements and abilities," Mavis confirmed.

The conversation was interrupted when three brigands scattered the group. Chrom and Frederick went after the leader, while Mavis and Lissa held off the brigands. The leader, Garrick, grinned as he watched the prince breathing heavily after disposing his last minion. He hefted his throwing axe onto his shoulder, excitement rising as he anticipated a good fight.

Chrom didn't like the smile on Garrick's face at all. It oozed of arrogance and confidence, and the brigand seemed to have the skills to support that as well. He shifted his feet into a stronger stance as well. He stared at Garrick, who stood in a completely exposed pose. Chrom's eyes narrowed, and his grip tightened on his sword. It would not be wise to charge into such an obvious trap.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" Garrick taunted, dropping into a fighting stance.

The brigand threw his axe at the same moment Chrom lunged forward. The axe missed the prince, flying past him. Garrick's eyes widened as the prince appeared in front of him and slashed horizontally with his sword.

"GAH!" he cried out, stumbling back and pressing a hand to his wound.

A searing pain ripped through Chrom's right arm, causing him to lose his balance for a moment. He didn't dare look away from Garrick, but he knew that there was a bleeding gash on his arm. Garrick cackled, waving his throwing axe triumphantly. Chrom scowled. He'd forgotten that the axe Garrick had thrown was a _throwing axe_, which almost guaranteed that it would come back to its owner.

Frederick leaped toward Garrick, swinging his own sword down. Garrick let out a cry of pain as he took the blow. He growled, jumping back from Frederick. Frederick returned to Chrom's side, a vulnerary in hand. Chrom refused the vulnerary, instead falling back into his fighting stance.

"Shouldn't be so careless, _milord_," Garrick sneered, seemingly unfazed by his wounds. "Can't have your lovely skin get scarred, now can we?"

Chrom smirked. He rushed forward, taking Garrick by surprise. A loud clang rang across the bridge as Chrom knocked Garrick's throwing axe into the water. The brigand was stunned, his arm numb from the impact. Chrom lifted Falchion and slashed, delivering the fatal blow.

"You really shouldn't have gotten cocky," Chrom sighed.

"That was a wonderful strike, milord," Frederick complimented, dismounting his horse. He held out the vulnerary.

"For your wounds," he said.

"Thank you, Frederick," Chrom smiled, accepting the green medicine from the great knight. It was a bit bitter, making the prince grimace. Well, the bad taste only proved that it was effective. He took a deep breath, making a face at the aftertaste of the vulnerary. The battle was over. All that was left was to put out the fires.

"Chrom!"

He turned, surprised to see Lissa running to him. Without realizing it, he moved his right arm behind his back. However, Lissa had already seen the wound. She grabbed his arm, eliciting a hiss of pain from Chrom. She glared at him.

"Don't you dare try to hide any wounds from me. It's my job to heal you, you dolt," she said, eyes blazing.

"Uh, right," Chrom said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"You better be," Lissa said, dropping her head and squeezing his arm tighter.

"Ow! Lissa, quit—"

A choked sob reached Chrom's ears. Lissa's grip did not loosen, but she lifted her head. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Chrom was taken aback. While he had expected Lissa to angry, he hadn't expected her to be cry. His gaze softened, and he patted Lissa's head with his other hand.

"I'm all right. Don't worry about me."

Lissa's bottom lip shook, but she did not let her tears fall. Her staff glowed green and repaired the gash on his right arm, leaving the faintest trace of a scar.

"You better be," she repeated.

"I promise," Chrom assured her.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I think the villagers need help putting out the cathedral fire."

Chrom and Lissa turned to Mavis, who stood awkwardly a few feet away from them. Lissa broke away from her brother and grabbed Mavis' hand, dragging her to them. She turned to Chrom happily, her previous distress gone.

"You should've seen Mavis earlier!" Lissa exclaimed. "She was incredible!"

"Swords, sorcery, and tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" Lissa smiled.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is sure," Chrom said.

"Indeed," Frederick agreed, approaching the group. "Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation of how you came here."

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick," Mavis replied. Chrom looked ready to object, but she continued. "I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me, but please believe me when I say I have told you everything I know."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that is enough," Chrom smiled.

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Frederick asked.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Mavis' talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil," Chrom sighed. "Would you really have us lose such an able tactician?"

Mavis was touched. For all she knew, she could be an assassin with a grudge against Chrom. Yet, he was standing up for her to Frederick, who had more than enough reason to be suspicious of her.

"Besides, I believe her story, odd as it might be."

Mavis' chest warmed, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Chrom. I am glad that you trust me," Mavis said.

"So how about it? Will you join us, Mavis?" he asked expectantly.

Mavis raised an eyebrow. Chrom was a really nice guy. It was obvious that he wanted her to stay, but he would no doubt let her go free if she refused.

"Of course I will," she replied. "It's definitely better than being on my own."

Chrom smiled at her response. The group split up to help the townspeople keep the situation under control. Once the fires had properly been put out, the four regrouped at the bridge.

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent," Frederick said.

"Plegian?" Mavis inquired.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor," Chrom supplied. "They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless…" Lissa exclaimed with a distraught look on her face.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep," Frederick assured her. "Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment."

"I know, I know…" she sighed. "Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

The townspeople offered to let the group stay for the night, but Frederick refused and ushered the group to return to Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse. Lissa complained but ultimately went along with the decision. Mavis couldn't help but smile as she watched the two bicker. It felt familiar, somehow.

They spent the night camping out in the forest. Chrom took the first watch. Frederick slept with one hand over his sword, ever vigilant. Lissa was on her side, using her arms as a pillow. Mavis ahd taken her cloak off, using it as a blanket. Chrom stared at the symbol on Mavis' cloak. He'd never seen anything like that before, and he wondered where she had come from. She looked much younger when she slept. When he first saw her, he thought she had been around Lissa's age. However, seeing her fighting in the town made her look older, closer to his own age.

Chrom stiffened, a chill running down his back. Something was wrong. He stood quickly, waking Lissa from her slumber.

"What's wrong, Big Brother?" she yawned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but…" he apologized. "Something is amiss…"

"Define something…" Lissa replied nervously.

"I'm not sure…" Chrom trailed off. "I think I'll have a look around."

"Not alone, you won't!" Lissa huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm coming too."

Chrom smiled at patted her head. Lissa had only just been in her first battle today, but she was handling it spectacularly.

"Thanks, Lissa."

The siblings walked farther into the forest, looking and listening for anything suspicious. Chrom had one hand on Falchion and made sure to look back every now and then to check on Lissa. Lissa held her staff tightly in her hands. She could feel that something was off as well, though she couldn't figure out what.

"It sure is dark… And quiet," Lissa commented. "Where did the birds go?"

"Something is wrong here…" Chrom murmured.

Not seconds after he spoke, the ground trembled beneath them, throwing them off balance. Lissa screamed in surprise, and Chrom reached out to grab her to keep her close. Chrom scanned their surroundings to look for any danger. His eyes widened when he saw the trees in the distance toppling over and splintering on the ground.

"Lissa, run," Chrom ordered.

"What?" she asked, disoriented from the shock.

"I mean it, go!" he repeated, pushing her forward.

Chrom ran after her, not daring to look back. The ground cracked open, and molten rock shot out. He could feel the heat radiating behind him. Explosions rocked the ground as burning slabs of stone shot out of the crevice, creating large craters as they landed.

"Hey, this way!" he called out once he'd caught up with Lissa.

Lissa nearly slipped as she turned, following her brother as he jumped over a crack that had widened in front of them. She couldn't help but scream as she did the same, wincing as she landed on her feet. She would be feeling that in a few moments. As they reached a clearing, they stopped to catch their breaths. Chrom stared in awe as the burning rocks streaked across the sky. Lissa put her hands on her knees, gasping for air. She was not in as good a condition as her brother, but she was proud to have been able to keep up with him. After a few breaths, she looked up.

"Chrom, what is that?" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

Chrom turned to see what Lissa was pointing at. White particles in the sky came together before exploding outwards, and a magic circle appeared in the air with symbols of the zodiac appearing along the border. A blue sphere opened up in the middle, much like the way an eye did. Two figures fell out of the sphere, landing on the ground with a thud. They threw their heads back, staring at the pair with glowing red eyes.

"Lissa, you better stand back," Chrom said, drawing Falchion from its sheath.

He'd never seen this kind of creature before, but there was no way that they were friendly. They felt so…_evil_. Lissa ran back, giving her brother space. She adjusted her grip on her staff. She could tell that she would be using it soon.

A third figure fell out of the sky, landing lightly on the ground. Chrom narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the newcomer. However, the figure disappeared, surprising him by leaving the vicinity. He returned his focus to the creatures in front of him, which had stepped forward into the clearing. A gutteral cry ripped from one of the creatures' throats. Chrom rushed forward, slashing straight through the first one. The creature twisted its neck at an impossible angle to look back at him, and it was all he could do to block the next strike. With a mighty shove, he broke free of the struggle and knocked the creature to the ground. He could've sworn that Falchion glowed but didn't dwell on the thought as he leaped and drove the point of the sacred sword through the creature's heart. It groaned before dissolving into purple smoke. Chrom didn't like this at all. What were these creatures, and where did they come from?

Lissa's scream brought him out of his thoughts. He gasped and got to his feet, praying that he could make it across the clearing before the creature brought down its axe on his trembling sister. As Chrom ran, another person emerged from the eye and landed in front of him. The stranger was faster than him, reaching Lissa just in time to bring up their sword and block the axe. Lissa gasped as she looked up at the stranger, who wore a blue butterfly mask. The stranger struggled with the axe for a moment before shouting to Chrom for help.

Chrom ran toward the creature, letting out a battle cry that diverted its attention long enough it to lessen the power of its attack. The stranger turned and swung their sword at the same time Chrom swung his, dissolving the creature into smoke.

"Quite an entrance," Chrom remarked. "What's your name?"

The stranger was careful not to turn around fully. He appeared to be a young man, though it was hard to tell his age due to the mask. He sheathed his sword immediately but did not speak.

Frederick and Mavis burst into the clearing, interrupting the moment.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick asked with a worried expression.

"Frederick! Mavis!" Lissa cried, wearing a shocked expression.

"No one was injured then? Thank the gods…" Frederick sighed.

"Thank the masked man who save me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be…" Lissa trailed off. "Hey, where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these…things…to the blade," Frederick told her. "Eyes open. We know nothing about this enemy."

More creatures had fallen out of the sky, and Chrom had never been happier to see his aide. But…

"Mavis, are you all right?" Chrom asked, turning to the woman.

Mavis's hair was disheveled and all over the place, and her cloak dangled from her elbows. Chrom's eyes widened as he took in her expression. Mavis was extremely pale, and her eyes stared at the ground, filled with fear. Though her hands were swamped in the sleeves of her cloak, he could see just barely see them trembling.

"Mavis?" he repeated.

His voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she looked up at him. She adjusted the cloak onto her shoulders and smiled wearily.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she said.

The color had not yet returned to her face, but she seemed to be feeling better. Chrom was relieved to see the woman scan the battlefield, calculating their next move as she had at the burning town.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" she asked, troubled.

"These creatures are not from Ylisse, I can guarantee that," Chrom replied.

Frederick, Chrom, and Mavis dived into battle while Lissa kept a few paces behind one of them at all times. Sully, a fiery red-haired cavalier, and Virion, a self-important blue-haired archer, joined the battle halfway through. After some quick introductions, Mavis was shouting orders to the both of them as well. They were able to take care of the creatures without much difficulty through the help of a few well-placed vulneraries and healing staves. This time, Mavis and Frederick faced off against the leader of these creatures.

Like Garrick, the leader used a throwing axe. Unlike Garrick, the leader was unaffected by pain and continued hacking away even after taking two direct hits from the pair. Mavis lunged forward with her baton, forcing the creature to block with its axe. Frederick seized the opportunity to slash at the creature. It didn't flinch, but both Shepherds could tell that the attack had been effective. Switching to his sword, Frederick beheaded the creature, which dissolved into smoke as it fell to the ground.

"You aren't going to say anything?" he asked disdainfully. "What happened to second chances?"

"That thing was already dead," Mavis replied coolly. "There was no second chance for it."

Mavis hooked her baton onto her belt and walked away from the great knight. The Shepherds regrouped near the main road, where they found the mystery man waiting.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others," Frederick reported.

The stranger did not reply, opting for silence. He was obviously hiding something, but it was difficult to tell because he wasn't talking.

"Um, I never go to thank you…for before," Lissa began nervously. "So…thank you. You were very brave."

"Thank you. You saved my sister's life," Chrom smiled. "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"…You may call me Marth," the stranger replied. His voice was smooth and soothing, much like Chrom's.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?" Chrom asked. "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me," Marth said, changing the subject. "The world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude."

"You have been warned," Marth finished, walking off before anyone could say anything else.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Lissa cried, confused.

"A real charmer, huh?" Mavis sighed. She was curious to know more about the man, especially after the dreary premonition he just gave.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere…" Frederick sighed as well. "I wager we'll hear his name again… But for now, I'm more worried about the capital. We should make haste."

Mavis agreed. Now was not to time to chase down mystery men in masks. They needed to figure out what those creatures were and how to deal with them. She sighed at the headache that was sure to come.

"Are you hurt?" Chrom asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," Mavis replied with a smile.

"I'm glad. I was worried about you earlier," he said. "You didn't seem like yourself."

Mavis stared at him blankly, taken by surprise. She hadn't realized how closely Chrom paid attention to the people around him. She smiled brightly at him, causing him to get embarrassed.

"Thank you, Chrom," Mavis said warmly. "I appreciate it."

* * *

**Please review below, and have a nice day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait D:**

**Also, happy new year! It's super late but like I hope everyone had a good one :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Mavis woke with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She sat up slowly, not wanting to disturb any of her sleeping companions. She froze when she realized that a certain blue haired man and spunky girl were missing. She turned to see Frederick, who lay undisturbed.

"Are you worried?"

Mavis jerked her head around, hand going to her baton. A hand appeared in front of her, inches from her face. She tensed, eyes widening at how close the stranger had gotten. Though she didn't know what would happen if this person touched her, the darkness radiating from their palm told her it wouldn't be good.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, not wanting to wake Frederick. This person was too mysterious—too dangerous.

"Have you really forgotten me, Mavis?" the stranger asked, disappointment apparent in their voice.

Mavis didn't reply as the stranger lowered their arm, revealing a dark haired man with even darker eyes. He wore a gold-trimmed red coat with white cloth wrapped around him like a toga. It was unlike any of the clothing the Shepherds or the townspeople had worn, but for some reason, it felt familiar to her. He smiled sadly at Mavis, and her heart ached. She felt a wave a sadness wash over her.

"Mavis, it's me," the man continued. "You made a promise with me."

"I'm sorry," Mavis replied. "I don't know you."

The man looked shocked. He looked away from her, clenching his fists. Mavis stood up, slipping her cloak on as well. She removed her hand from her baton. It didn't seem like this man was going to attack her. He turned his back to her, surprising her.

"Follow me," he said.

The man started walking into the forest, and Mavis was absolutely and completely confused. Who was this man, and how did he know her? Could he tell her about her past, or how she came to wake up in that field? It was way too risky to follow him. The possibility of him leading her to a trap was very high. She'd be a fool to follow him alone into the forest.

But because she was Mavis Vermillion, and her heart ached for him, she followed.

"Mavis Vermillion," the man began once they'd reached a small clearing. "Years ago, you made a promise to me."

"I'm sorry," Mavis apologized again. "I can't remember anything from before I woke up in a field yesterday afternoon."

The man smiled sadly. Mavis felt nervous. Something wasn't right about this man. Following him was a very bad idea. But at the same time, she didn't feel like running away. There was something familiar about him, and she wanted to know why.

"That's all right. It'll be easier for you this way," he replied.

Mavis narrowed her eyes. Don't most people want others to remember them? She was about to ask why until he continued speaking, and her blood turned into ice.

* * *

"Mavis? We're here."

Mavis jumped, snapping out of her flashback. She smiled sheepishly at Chrom as he gave her an inquisitive look.

"Sorry, just thinking about some stuff," she said. "Thanks, Chrom."

"You're welcome?" he replied. "Welcome to Ylisstol!"

Mavis marveled at the amount of people in the streets. The streets were alive with warmth and laughter. Children played in the streets, couples laughed together as they walked, and the shops were booming with business. Even Magnolia didn't have this many people, and it was one of the biggest cities in Fiore!

Wait. Magnolia? Fiore?

Excitement bubbled in Mavis, and she couldn't help but grab Chrom's sleeve. He looked down at her in surprise, eyes questioning her action.

"I remembered! My home is Magnolia, in Fiore!" she exclaimed, laughing in relief. She did it! She remembered something from her past!

"That's great," Chrom smiled. Her laugh was contagious, he noted. "You may remember everything else in time as well."

Mavis beamed, feeling a weight lift off her chest. There was a chance she could remember everything she'd forgotten! Frederick chose this moment to clear his throat, reminding Mavis that he and Lissa were still there. She immediately let go of Chrom's sleeve, cheeks a little pink with embarrassment. Lissa giggled at the antics of their new tactician. Mavis would absolutely fit in with the rest of the Shepherds. Mavis cleared her throat and composed herself quickly.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse…" she trailed off. "There are ever more people here than in my city!"

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods," Frederick sighed in relief. "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

"Well, that's a relief," Lissa smiled. She waved at a passing citizen, who smiled and bowed in acknowledgement.

Many people gave their greetings to the siblings, though Lissa responded more enthusiastically than her calmer brother. Mavis concluded that they must be part of nobility, considering the quality of their armor and weapons, as well as Frederick's constant presence.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" a citizen cried.

Mavis spotted a parade marching through the street ahead. As the group approached, Mavis could make out a blonde haired woman in a white and green robe. She was waving to the people, a kind smile on her face. Mavis recognized the symbol on her forehead as the one on Chrom's shoulder. Maybe it was given to nobility in Ylisse?

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Mavis asked.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn," Frederick replied.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Mavis asked, not that she believed anyone would _want_ to harm such a kind looking person.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality," Frederick chuckled. "Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her," Chrom added. "She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

Both Frederick and Chrom smiled as they spoke of Emmeryn. She was obviously well loved by her people. They cheered and smiled when she passed, which she returned happily.

"The Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her," Mavis said, watching the parade halt to allow the exalt to start conversations with her subjects.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa grinned.

Mavis smiled with her. Then, she realized what Lissa had just declared.

"Wait a minute," Mavis started, her jaw dropping. "Wouldn't that make you and Chrom…"

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes," Frederick supplied. "You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"You said you were 'shepherds'!" Mavis exclaimed, sending an accusing glare at Chrom.

"And so we are…in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep," he replied, trying to hide his smile.

Realizing that she was glaring at one of the most important people in the halidom, Mavis dropped her glare and stumbled back.

"You—" Mavis stopped. "I mean, Prince Chrom, forgive my rude behavior, but why did you not announce this when we first met?"

"You never asked," Chrom grinned, not even trying to hide his laughter. "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities."

"No wonder Frederick puts up with the two or you…" Mavis muttered, her pride a little hurt from not noticing. Chrom and Lady Emmeryn even had the same symbol!

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…" Frederick sighed. Mavis cracked a smile at that. If Chrom and Lissa really were the prince and princess, then Emmeryn must also be as kind as them.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Chrom asked.

Mavis brightened and smiled widely. Her eyes shone with excitement. Meeting the prince and princess of Ylisse, and now the exalt? There was no way she was going to pass up this opportunity!

"I'd love to meet her!"

* * *

The palace was magnificent in size and appearance. White stone columns rose stories high, and the polished floor reflected the sun's rays in a way that illuminated the room. Various servants bowed and greeted the prince and the princess, who returned the greetings with nods and bows of their own. Chrom took the lead, Lissa and Mavis trailing behind him. Frederick was at the rear, ever vigilant as the group walked to the throne room to meet the exalt. Mavis could hear whispers as she passed, and she knew that her presence in the palace would be known by the time supper rolled around.

The throne room was as beautiful as the outside of the palace. A deep red carpet led to the throne, trimmed with gold. The white arches were held together by polished wooden beams, and vibrant green banners hung from the arches' supports. The throne was in the center of the back of the room. Elegantly carved out of wood, it was decorate with gold at the joints. It was simple yet beautiful, kind of like the exalt herself. Pairs of women in worn yet beautiful armor stood around the room, ready to come to the exalt's aide when necessary. Lady Emmeryn stood in the middle of the room, hands crossed and smiling.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home," the exalt smiled warmly. "Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

"Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while," Chrom reported.

"Wonderful. And our people?" she inquired.

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders," Chrom replied. He then scowled. "The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord," a blue haired women in gold armor stepped forward from beside the exalt. "My pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

"No, Phila," Chrom said, shaking his head. "Your duty is here, with the exalt."

"And besides," Lissa chimed in, turning to Mavis. "We had plenty of help!"

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" Emmeryn asked, directing her gaze at Mavis.

"This is Mavis Vermillion. She fought bravely with us against the brigands," Chrom introduced. "I've decided to make her a Shepherd."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Mavis," Emmeryn smiled.

"Not at all, milady!" Mavis exclaimed. "It was the right thing to do."

Frederick stepped forward, and Mavis felt her stomach sink as she realized what he was about to say.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak," he began. "Mavis claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself or even a Plegian spy."

"Frederick!" Chrom scowled, ready to defend Mavis.

"Yet you allowed her into the palace, Chrom," Emmeryn interrupted. "Does this woman have your trust?"

"Yes, she risked her life for our people. That's good enough for me," Chrom answered.

"Well then, Mavis..." Emmeryn trailed off, another smile forming. "It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

Mavis was touched by the sincerity in Emmeryn's words. She bowed deeply in gratitude.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence as always," the exalt continued. "Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…"

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace," Frederick replied with a bow. He turned to Phila. "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse," she confirmed.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us," Emmeryn said.

"Of course," Chrom nodded.

"I guess that's our cue, Mavis!" Lissa grinned, turning to the mage. "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

The princess grabbed Mavis hand and led her out of the throne room. Mavis nearly stumbled as the girl pulled her along, but she easily kept up with the girl's pace. She still heard whispers going around as the pair ran by servants and other occupants of the palace. Oh well. It didn't matter what other people thought of her anyway. She didn't mind the rumors. In fact, being talked about like this was almost nostalgic, though she didn't figure out why.

"Here we are!" Lissa cried, spreading her arms out in a wide gesture. "The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home."

Mavis looked around in awe. The garrison was huge! Nearly the entire garrison was an open space, save for the doors that she suspected led to the barracks. It was an old structure, but the chipped wood proved its sturdiness.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right?"

Mavis turned to see a woman dressed in pink running toward them. She wore her blond hair in ringlets, secured by two large bows on the sides of her head. Her face was distraught but seemed to relax as she took in Lissa's unharmed appearance.

"I've been on pins and needles!" the woman cried, hugging the princess.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa laughed, returning the hug with gusto.

"'Oh, hey' yourself! I've sprouted fourteen gray hairs fretting over you!" Maribelle scolded, releasing Lissa to put her hands on her hips.

"Aw, you worry too much," Lissa replied with a carefree grin. "I can handle a battle or two!"

Maribelle sighed, looking over Lissa to make sure she was truly injury free.

"…Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…" Lissa grumbled, referring to the unsavory meal they had shared on the way back from the burning town. Maribelle paid no attention to her words and continued her inspection.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom?" a blonde haired man grinned. He had a large build, wearing heavy pieces of armor around his neck, arms, and legs. Interestingly, he left his chest bare. A strange way of dressing, Mavis thought, but who was she to judge? She didn't even _wear_ armor, and it's not like her clothes were invulnerable to weapons.

"I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" he continued.

"Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it?" Lissa giggled. "And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

Maribelle's lips twitched upwards, for she would never allow herself to lose her composure in front of others. She was a lady after all. A brunette with curls in a purple dress cracked a smile but quickly covered it with her hands. She wore a chest plate and armor on her arms, leaving her lower half free for mobility. On the other hand, Mavis's laughter bubbled out of her throat, causing the group to look at her with curious stares.

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "…Wait, was that an insult?"

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" the brunette woman asked quietly.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern…" Maribelle sighed. "Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training."

Sumia blushed, directing her gaze to the ground. Maybe she had a crush on Chrom, Mavis wondered. Not that she didn't see why. The prince was charismatic and treated everyone fairly. It was only natural, she thought.

"…She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded," Maribelle added as an afterthought.

Sumia's face took on the shade of a tomato. Yep, definitely crushing on Chrom.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom," Lissa said.

"Worry? Well, I… He's our captain and our prince—of course I'd worry!" Sumia stammered, trying to fight down her embarrassment, though she couldn't help but smile as she thought of her prince.

"So, who's the stranger?" Vaike asked, finally voicing the question that everyone wanted to ask.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike…" Lissa retorted. "But allow me to introduce Mavis!

"She just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made her our new tactician," she added. "You should see all the tricks she's got up her sleeve!"

"Oh yeah? Can she do this?" Vaike demanded, burping loudly. Maribelle's nose scrunched in distaste, and Lissa made a face. Sumia was the only one who didn't seem to mind.

"I have much to learn in the belching arts, 'Teach'," Mavis laughed, mocking bowing in the way a student would to a teacher.

"In any case," she continued. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent!" Maribelle huffed, unable to hold back her disgust. "Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Mavis! Don't encourage him!"

Maribelle turned on her heel, walking away in disgust. Sumia sighed and turned to Mavis.

"Don't take it to heart, Mavis," Sumia smiled. "Maribelle warms to people slowly."

"Or burns too quickly!" Lissa added. "But yeah, just give her time."

Mavis heard someone approach her from behind. She turned to see the prince of Ylisse walking toward the group with a tired but happy expression.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned!" Sumia exclaimed, her cheeks turning rosy. "I was—I mean, we were so—"

As she took a step forward, she tripped on thin air, crashing to the ground face first. The group jumped in surprise. It was the first time Mavis had ever seen someone trip on thin air, and though she was concerned for Sumia's wellbeing, she had to admit that it was pretty funny. Sumia quickly stood up, smoothing out her skirt in embarrassment.

"Sumia! Are you all right?" Chrom asked worriedly. "…Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Sumia babbled, completely flustered. Of course, _now_ had to be the time for her clumsiness to kick in!

Once Chrom was sure that Sumia was fine, he turned to the rest of the group.

"All right, listen, everyone," he started. "In the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" Mavis asked, wearing a confused expression.

"A united kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said," Sumia answered.

"Warriors are what they are," Chrom corrected. "And we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events…"

"Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital," he continued. "So the task has been passed to us."

He waited to let the news sink in. The Shepherds were understandably surprised, but none seemed to have any problems with the request.

"Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any—" Chrom began.

"I volunteer!" Lissa chirped, raising her hand high before Chrom could finish.

"Me too!" Vaike agreed. "You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

"I'll go as well," a voice spoke from out of nowhere, making the group jump in surprise for the second time that day.

A large man with short brown hair was dressed in a full suit of armor, trimmed with orange. He had a kind face, one that gave the impression that he couldn't harm a fly. He sighed and shook his head in disappointment as he noticed the reactions of his comrades.

"…What? I've been here the whole time!" he exclaimed, exasperated.

"I… I, um…" Sumia stuttered, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom inquired.

"It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet," she admitted, bringing her hands together nervously. "I'd probably just get in the way."

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and it a battle is met, just watch and learn?" Chrom suggested. "Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain," she replied.

"Just stay behind me and you'll be fine," Chrom smiled.

Mavis watched the interaction carefully. In fact, she watched all of the Shepherds interactions with Chrom and with each other. If she was going to lead a group that was turning out to be so diverse, she needed to know what kind of people she was dealing with. Chrom was obviously the main pillar of the Shepherds. She didn't know anything about the rest of the Shepherds yet, which was something she was determined to change by the end of the week.

"Oh, yes! I mean— Yes, sir, I'll do that!" Sumia exclaimed gratefully.

"Any other concerns?" Chrom asked, looking around the garrison.

No one else spoke us, so he bid his farewell with a final reminder of the departure time. Sumia, Vaike, and Lissa parted ways. Sumia headed toward the barracks, while Vaike moved toward the training dummies. Lissa headed in the direction Maribelle had stormed off in, and Mavis was about to follow her until she heard Chrom call out to her.

"Lissa was supposed to give you a tour, but she needs to go to Maribelle right now. Therefore, I'll be giving you a tour today," he explained.

"Maribelle seems really attached to Lissa," Mavis commented, thinking back to Maribelle's relieved expression when she saw Lissa unharmed.

"They're best friends," he answered. "Maribelle has been a long-time friend of ours. Actually, most of the Shepherds you've already met are ones that Lissa and I have known for a while."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Mavis smiled wistfully. "Fighting with your close friends is an amazing feeling."

Mavis paused.

"Not that I really remember anything," she sighed.

"Why don't we start on that tour?"

"That's be great, thank you."

He motioned to her to follow him, walking toward a door that led to the horse and pegasi stables outside. They walked to the fence of the pasture, where dozens of horses and pegasi grazed in content. Leaning against the fence, Chrom pointed out the various horses and pegasi that belonged to particular Shepherds. Though she didn't recognize all the names, she memorized them all. It would be useful in battle one day.

They greeted various soldiers as they continued the tour, introducing Mavis as the new tactician each time. She was met with various reactions, from overwhelming excitement to open skepticism. They explored the training rooms in the main part of the garrison, where soldiers sparred with each other and dummies. The armory was fully stocked with gleaming steel swords and brand new tomes, ones that Mavis was itching to get her hands on. Chrom had explained that they were magic, but it wasn't the quite the same as hers. Hopefully, the words written in the tomes would help her understand the magic in Ylisse, and in time, her own magic.

The barracks were simple but clean. Some Shepherds shared rooms, while others had rooms to themselves. Because of her position as the new tactician, Mavis would be receiving her own room. It would be the nearest to the training area so that she could receive news and emergencies quicker.

Opening the door to her room, she marveled at the size. It wasn't huge, but the walls were lined with bookshelves. Some were empty or half stocked, but they all held texts on warfare and on the history of Ylisse. Mavis beamed at Chrom, thanking him for the resources. She would definitely brush up on her history and tactics.

"Say, Mavis," Chrom began. "Did something happen before we fought the Risen?"

"Risen?"

"The council decided on a name for the creatures we fought after the earthquake," Chrom replied. "Did something happen before that?"

"No," Mavis replied with a smile. "I was just surprised by the Risen. I wasn't expecting to fight such horrific creatures."

"I see," Chrom said, accepting her answer. "I'll let you settle in. I'll see you at supper."

"Thank you, Chrom, for doing all this," Mavis said. "You are kind."

Chrom became embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Mavis giggled, making him become more embarrassed. He left after saying another good bye, leaving Mavis in the room. Her smile fell the moment the prince left the room. The memories of that night rushed back to her all at once. She went to the bookshelf, pulling out the first book she saw. It was the history of the halidom of Ylisse, beginning from the first exalt to the latest exploits of Exalt Emmeryn. She sat down at the desk provided for her and turned to the table of contents. She stared at the page, unable to process a single word. There was only one sentence that she could think of, and it was the one that the man in the forest had said to her before she had ran off to find Chrom.

"You promised to kill me, Mavis. My name is Zeref."

* * *

**Bless you all for reading :)**

**Please review below!**


End file.
